


Just like any other evening

by dnovegga



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnovegga/pseuds/dnovegga
Summary: Crowley has a pull in his chest to Aziraphale, and has no idea what it means. It's not like the pull he felt whenever Aziraphale was in danger, that pull came from Aziraphale's head. This one, however, is from Aziraphale's... lungs? Maybe? Only problem is, Crowley doesn't know how to talk about it. So he doesn't. Until Aziraphale starts talking about it. Perhaps it's just like any other evening, perhaps god gets just a little bit involved





	Just like any other evening

That evening was just like any other evening, they still went out to the same restaurant for dinner, Aziraphale still ate some ridiculously sugary concoction the chef came up with, Crowley still set his head on his fist and watched Aziraphale savor every bite. It's not like anything had happened out of the ordinary. Except something did happen (aside from the armagedidn't) This time, there was something new.

Crowley could feel it inside. Something was off. Maybe not in a bad way, but he wasn't sure. As far as he was concerned, anything "new" he felt usually meant Aziraphale had gotten himself stuck in some way and needed his assistance. What he was feeling now, however, was different. It wasn't Aziraphale's head calling out for help. This time.. this time Crowley had no clue what was calling him. His best guess was that it was Aziraphale's lungs maybe? Calling for him but not making a verbal sound? And this wasn't the first time he'd felt it either. He could remember feeling "the pull" after he saved Aziraphale's books in the church.

"Crowley?"

Crowley blinked his eyes up to Aziraphale as the other stood up.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not sure what quite to say because he'd been off in his own little world, not listening to a thing Aziraphale may have said.

"I'm ready to go, you coming?"

"Of course, angel,"

Crowley stretched himself up to his full height, following Aziraphale out of the restaurant, sauntering and swaying as if he had forgotten how hips worked. Which he probably had; he was among the first to use hips long ago when he was an angel, and being a snake added to his sway as well.

\-------

There was a table that caught Crowley's eye while Aziraphale held the door open. He saw it when he glanced back through the windows in the frame. They sat quite like how Crowley and Aziraphale sat; one eating the food and the other gorging their eyes on watching the other person. _They must be in love_ , Crowley said to himself, not really thinking anything of it.

Neither Crowley or Aziraphale were ready for the downpour that had decided to stop in London. Perhaps it was just the weather, or perhaps it was a certain someone up above who had had enough of watching the two dance around each other like two colliding galaxies, never really touching but forever entwined, nonetheless. And now it was time for them to finally touch, the someone decided as the storm picked up intensity.

"Someone up there must be really pissed if they're sending bloody hurricanes down on us!" Crowley strained to be heard against the wind.

"I don't believe either of us has done anything wrong as of late, but perhaps you're right my dear," came the weak reply.

With the sunglasses on, Crowley was as good as blind in the storm and he wasn't about to remove them, so he did the only logical thing he could do. He grabbed Aziraphale's hand.

"Angel, I can't see a bloody thing and neither of us are about to drive my car. Any way you could miracle us back home?"

Aziraphale shook his head, "I'm afraid I used the last of my miracles to pay the check."

"You... of course you did." Crowley squinted his eyes against the wind seeping around the corners of his glasses and continued, "I'm just a couple blocks away so if we walk it shouldn't take that long."

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley before he responded with a nod and a slight tug on Crowley's hand, pulling him along towards home.

Now, they would have flown but the rain and people made that impossible, so walking was the only option. As someone above had hoped.

Since Aziraphale was doing most of the concentrating because Crowley was just being led, Crowley had plenty of time to go back to his contemplating. He could still feel the tug towards Aziraphale, only this time it was more... fuzzy and yet more noticeable. He had noticed it's increase when he had grabbed Aziraphale's hand, but in the moment had thought nothing of it. Now he thought everything of it. What on earth could it be??

"Crowley, are you alright my dear? You've been awfully quiet."

"It's just the storm, hard to talk with the wind and all."

"Oh why didn't you just say so?"

And the storm was gone. Well, not gone but quieted. It had also gotten darker. Crowley pulled his glasses off and saw a heap of feathers pulling him and Aziraphale chest to chest.

"Well that's one kind of umbrella I suppose," he mused, looking down at the pavement where the wind lashed the rain against their shoes.

"Yes, I'm surprised they're working this well. I had no idea they were this water resistant."

"Mmm," Crowley reached for one of the feathers near Aziraphale's face, stroking it gently. "They are quite lovely, angel."

Aziraphale smiled and looked down, "Thank you. I don't get much time to preen them but they look alright."

There it was again, that pull. This time Crowley could see a colour with it as well, a light red, gentle and pulsing.

"Crowley? Are you sure you're alright?"

Crowley had two options, lie and say everything was fine or be very, very honest. He decided to lie.

"I keep getting this weird pull towards you and it feels like it's coming from your lung or something. It's like how I find you when you end up in trouble, only those times the pull is from your head. I just can't figure out what the bloody hell this means or is," his mouth said, betraying his head.

_What the hell was that_ , Crowley hissed to himself, ready to just sew his lips so they'd never be able to let something like that slip again.

Aziraphale's mouth dropped open and he spoke hushed but quickly to stop Crowley from shifting back to a snake.

"You feel it too?"

Crowley froze. He wasn't alone? Why hadn't Aziraphale mentioned this sooner? _Well, it did take you a solid 2,637 years to admit it to him so you're one to talk._

"Well this lung-pull thing is new but yes."

Someone above them was rumbling with laughter, making the trees shake and the air quiver around them. They didn't notice.

"Crowley I must admit something. I... I think I know what it is."

The silence was deafening, more so than the wicked wind and pelting rain outside their little shelter. It felt like ages before Aziraphale continued, hushed and unsure.

"When I first noticed it, we were in that church that got bombed and you handed me my books. I just thought it was from the stress of the situation or exhaustion; I had to miracle the holy water away from you during that bomb, and that took almost all of my remaining miracles. But then one of the days we went to see Adam, I ran into Anathema and we started talking. Newt was walking a ways back and Amathema was watching him so... so kindly, that I had to ask her what it was and what it felt like. She said, she just really loves him, as stupid as he can be sometimes (her words not mine). And it felt warm, like she's home when she's with him and like her heart is pulling towards him when he's gone. She said it was like he took part of her with him and until he came back, it never felt quite right. When she said that I immediately thought of you. I just never brought it up because I honestly didn't think you felt it as well."

Aziraphale huffed and looked down at the ground, watching the leaves hurrying past their feet. Crowley was silent, trying to think of what he could possibly say in response to that. He had two options again, lie or tell the truth. He decided to be truthful.

"Of course I love you angel," his mouth said, betraying any thoughts of gently opening the door and instead just ramming the fucking thing to the ground.

_That's it. I'm stapling it shut._

Aziraphale smiled and released Crowley's hand (which Crowley forgot he was still holding) and instead of hanging his hand at his side he put it on Crowley's upper arm and set his other hand on Crowley's neck. He pulled slightly, getting Crowley to lean down enough so they were nose to nose.

"I love you too, my dear."

The rain and wind almost immediately lightened up. Perhaps it was because the storm was passing, or perhaps a certain someone had heard and decided to finally end the storm. Either way, Aziraphale pulled his wings back and looked up at the sky, enjoying the rain on his face. Crowley didnt join in looking up and just watched Aziraphale.

"Let's go home angel."

Aziraphale looked back down to Crowley, nodded and returned his hand to the serpent's before continuing home.

"Put your sunglasses back on my dear, the sun's coming back out."

Crowley smiled to himself and let Azriaphale lead the way home. Although, in the grand scheme of things, he already was home. It just took him a little over half a century to realize it.

The air quivered again, this time with thunder. Perhaps it was just thunder, or perhaps it was someone sighing with happiness as she watched the two walk together hand in hand. Either way, it made Crowley and Azriaphale turn to look at the storm clouds behind them and see the rainbow stretching across London.

"That's rather pretty isn't it?"

Aziraphale smiled and nodded in agreement. He moved closer to Crowley, listening to the pull in his chest. Crowley looked back to Aziraphale and smiled as well and drew Azriaphale in to his chest, setting his head on top of the blonde curls.

"I think I'm already home, angel."

_Well, maybe I'll staple it shut another day._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fic like... ever so if it's bad, I don't know but please leave constructive criticism cuz I want to improve :) Thanks!


End file.
